Fallout: New Vegas challenges
Individual challenges can be found in Fallout: New Vegas. These challenges can be located on the Pip-Boy under Data > Misc > Challenges. Upon completion of challenges, varying amounts of XP are granted to the player. There are also special perks such as Lord Death, that can only be unlocked by completing challenges. Challenges are listed below with a description next to it as seen in the Pip-Boy. Some challenges do not show up until progress has been made (e.g. A Little Critical only shows up after you've scored at least one critical hit with a one handed gun). Many challenges are not available until a prior one of the same general type has been completed. For example completing Energetic unlocks More Energetic, Set Lasers for Fun, Beam (Weapon) Me Up, and You'll Blind Somebody, and then completing More Energetic unlocks Critical Reaction, and Let's Get Critical. Challenges may be completed once, three times for increasing levels of a special perk, or repeated an unlimited number of times. Upon completing a challenge, a sound is heard, the same when you level up in original Fallout and Fallout 2. Kill challenges Damage challenges Other challenges Add-on challenges Dead Money challenges Honest Hearts challenges Old World Blues challenges Lonesome Road challenges Gun Runners' Arsenal challenges } |- | Historical Propriety | ★★ | | Kill Caesar with a Knife or Combat Knife. | 1 | - | 500 | |- | Man-Machine Interface | ★★★ | | Kill Mojave Wasteland Mr. Gutsies and Sentry Bots with Brass Knuckles, Spiked Knuckles, Tire Irons, and Lead Pipes. | 10 | - | 1000 | |- | Master of the Arsenal | - | | Do damage with Gun Runners' Arsenal (GRA) Weapons. | 10000 | - | 500 | |- | Ne Ne Ne Ne... | ★ | | Cripple Right Arms with Shotguns. | 5 | - | 250 | |- | Nyah! See? | ★★ | | Kill Chairmen, White Gloves, or Omertas with any submachine gun, light machine gun, or minigun. | 10 | - | 500 | |- | Overkill | ★ | | Kill Animals with any Fat Man or Fat mines. | 20 | - | 250 | |- | Sic Semper Tyrannis | ★★ | | Kill President Kimball with any One-Handed Pistol. | 1 | - | 500 | |- | Talk About Owned | ★★ | | Kill Benny with his own gun, Maria. | 1 | - | 500 | |- | The Same Could Be Said of All Religious Weapons | ★ | | Kill Feral Ghouls with Maria, Gehenna, or Holy Frag Grenades. | 15 | - | 250 | |- | Vault 13's Revenge | ★★ | | Kill Super Mutants with 5.56mm Pistols, Plasma Defenders, Plasma Grenades, Power Fists, Rippers, or the Bozar. | 15 | - | 500 | |- | White Line Nightmare | ★★ | | Kill Fiends, Vipers, or Jackals with Tire Irons, Baseball Bats, Lead Pipes, Machetes, .44 Magnum Revolvers, or Sawed-Off Shotguns. | 20 | - | 500 | |- | You Don't Belong In This World! | ★ | | Kill Abominations with Katanas, Dynamite, Machetes, Throwing Spears, Throwing Knives, and Throwing hatchets. | 10 | - | 250 | |} Challenges Category:Fallout: New Vegas challenges Category:Dead Money challenges Category:Honest Hearts challenges Category:Old World Blues challenges Category:Lonesome Road challenges Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal challenges de:Fallout: New Vegas Herausforderungen es:Desafíos de Fallout: New Vegas ru:Испытания в Fallout: New Vegas uk:Випробування у Fallout: New Vegas zh:Fallout: New Vegas challenges